Something New
by HarryPotterLover01
Summary: Through the drunken haze Harry finally sees whats always been right in front of him. i own nothing


The entire room spun as I attempted to focus on the hallway in front of me. I refuse to ever go out with Draco again, I never came back in one piece. Oh Circe where are my keys? Ah-ha! Got-cha! Why in all the gods names did I go out tonight? Where did I put that Sobering Potion? Ug! Who put the coffee table there? Damn it all! Is that Ginny? Wow she looks… wow. How have I not seen her like this before? The way the dying embers reflect off her hair makes it look like it is a still flame. She's magnificent. All this time I've had this in my reach and I've over looked it how could I be so stupid?!

My run in with the demonic table must of roused her from her sleep because she stirred, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes. She fully opened her eyes and focused them on Harry. A smirk played on her lips as she stood from the couch. "Have fun?"

I went to nod but realized my mistake as I reeled in place. I grabbed the back of an unstable chair, trying to catch myself before hitting the ground, but I only succeeded with bringing it down on top of me. I realized it was probably a good idea not to move, maybe if I just fell asleep I wouldn't make a fool out of myself in front of Ginny.

Wait, what? Since when did I care if I made a fool out of myself in front of Ginny. I've done it a million times. An annoying voice in the back of my head that sounded way more sober then I was currently insinuated that I wanted her. I wanted her more than I have ever wanted anyone before. She was perfect, I was never unhappy when she was around, in a cheesy way, she is the light of my life, I couldn't come up with a time that I didn't want her to be around me. Another groan torn from my lips, I had always felt this way I just was in too much of a state of denial to do anything about it. I made a decision then and there as she stood there with tears in her eyes from laughter, I wasn't going to let her walk away. I wouldn't let her escape without knowing, without knowing that I was falling for her hard, in fact, I'm pretty sure I already had.

I sat up and Ginny was finally able to control her laughter. She stuck out her hand to help me up, "I'm sorry, are you okay?" Once I was on my feet, I swayed slightly and realized that I couldn't do this drunk off my arse.

"I need to talk to you about something important and I can't do it like this," Harry slurred making it to the couch without falling again. Ginny gave him a wry smile not thinking anything about it.

Circe, he's even gorgeous pissed out of his mind. I can't be thinking about this he's my friend and I wouldn't want to loose our friendship, not for anything, but sometimes I wish he would share some of the feelings I had.

Something's on his mind, even though he isn't sober I know something is up. Where did I hide the potions? Hmm… oh yeah.

He had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles pulled and stretched as he did so. Draco had definitely made an improvement with his wardrobe. I remember when Draco and Harry first started to become close, Draco had made Harry go shopping and get knew glasses. Harry finally had some decent clothes and he had decided on contacts. I had always realized that he was attractive but now he was more so. You can fully see his emerald eyes now, well right now they were clouded with drink but they were still an amazing color. I cleared my throat and held the potion bottle up. He sighed and reached for the bottle, I held it back. "Not so fast Potter, I want to know what you want to talk about before you change your mind when your head is clear. This is obviously important and is bothering you. I don't want to give you the chance to back out."

I saw his eyes widen slightly before he closed them completely, leaning his head back on the couch. He was silent for so long that I thought he had fallen asleep. A barely audible, "I want to talk about us." I nearly dropped the potion. I was glad that he had his eyes closed because I had a look of utter panic on my face for a instant before I covered it. He wanted to talk about us? What about us?

I finally summed up enough courage to open my eyes to look at Ginny. She looked shocked. That couldn't be good. I closed my eyes again and reached my hand out for the potion. As soon as it touched my palm I downed it and felt the effects immediately. The world stopped its spinning and the haze cleared. I chanced a glance at Ginny and she was still standing in the same place with the same expression on her face.

I cleared my throat and she seemed to snap out of her trance, slowly walking toward the couch to sit across from him. She looked directly into his eyes and waited for him to speech.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." he paused. "I never took the time to look at what was around me; to really appreciate what was right in front of me. I have spent the last three years living with you and I never took notice to the fact that it was you who I looked coming home to after a long assignment. I never noticed that when I'm with you I'm not looking to be anywhere else. I lose myself in your company and when I'm away from you, your constantly on my mind." I stood and started pacing, throwing my hands around as I spoke. "How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have not noticed this before. How could I have missed that?" I looked back at Ginny and she was sitting on the couch her eyes damp. What have I done to her? I kneeled in front of her and took her hands in mine, the tears started to roll down her cheeks as I looked into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have dumped this on you. I didn't stop to think of how this would have effected you. Please forget that I ever said anything about it. I'm just your friend and that's all."

Ginny started to shake her head, he went to continue and she put her hand over his mouth halting his words. Without moving her hand she smiled, "Harry, shut up." She then proceed to snog him senseless.


End file.
